Crista
by Sakura'CherryBlossom'Haruno
Summary: A half vampire that is drifted ashore on the beaches of La Push. She runs into our infamous Twilight characters. But what will she do if running away from her home only brings more trouble?
1. Crista

Hi!!!!

Okay so like I said this is a one shot… I'll try to continue my story depending on the reviews I get, so please review.

**Summary: **A half vampire that is drifted ashore on the beaches of La Push. She runs into our infamous Twilight characters. But what will she do if running away from her home only brings more trouble?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Series…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1 – Crista**

I moved my fingers and felt something warm, tiny, and it could easily slip through my fingers . I laid there messing with what ever it was around me and I felt all over me, it felt nice like one big blanket. That was until I felt freezing water swallow my legs. I quickly sat up and opened my eyes, only to close them again because the sunlight was blinding. I adjusted my eyes and looked around.

_I'm guessing I'm not in France anymore_

I started to head toward the concrete steps. I noticed no one was around which was a good thing, because explaining why I was at the beach with my clothes torn and why I was all bright and shinny looking like diamond, wasn't at the top of my list of 'things to do'.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**She's one of them. Go get Sam. We'll hold her**_

I froze on the concrete steps when I heard that. I looked at the direction I heard it from, the direction of the forest. I walked up the rest of the steps slowly on alert since I was the only "she" out here. I took two steps toward the forest, that's when they emerged. I backed up into the rail behind me. Two huge wolves walked toward me and stopped about three feet away from me- and one was growling?

_Great, just what I need._

_**We're here - Anything happen?**_

_**No**_

Three more wolves appeared - a grey, brown, and sandy colored one.

_**Where's Sam? **_The growling wolf thought

_**Relax Paul. He's busy…. She doesn't smell like a full vamp.**_

"That's because I'm not." I said. I was growing a little tired of listening to their thoughts, since I was surrounded. Then the biggest one – I'm guessing the leader – addressed me.

_**So you can hear our thoughts.**_

"Yes I can"

_**So what are you doing on this land?**_

I noticed the tone in his voice

_Obviously he's the Alpha. _"I actually didn't come for a reason. I was washed ashore here."

_**I'm curious.**_

"About?"

_**Why would you risk exposure for your kind by being out in the sunlight?**_

"Well, as you can see the no one is out here and the forest is directly behind you. I didn't think I'd run into any one on the way there."

Paul spoke - I mean thought – this time, _**Either way your trespassing.**_

"I am? Is this your land?"

The leader answered, _**This land belongs to us and people like you are not welcomed here.**_

"Sorry, I didn't know. Um, can I go with a warning or something?"

_**I say we get this over with and kill her now!**_

_**Stop it Paul!**_ -He turned to me- _**I'll let you off with a warning.**_

_**What's wrong with you Jacob!?**_

_**It's final! **_– he faced me – _**What's your name?**_

"Crista. And thank you Jacob."

_**Leave now.**_

I nodded and ran into the forest. I stopped about a good ten miles away and took in my surroundings. That's when I sensed something

"I'm guessing I'm not far enough?"

**_You've got about ten miles to your left_**

"Hmm"- I faced my left- "Thanks"

I started running and came to the end of the forest. I walked to the invisible line that cut through the forest to create a road, avoiding the sunlight. I crossed the road to the rest of the forest and continued to walk around.

_Great, this just isn't my day._

I stepped around the tree in front of me and saw her. She was the same as I remembered. Well, except for her hair, it was reddish today - she was obviously mad.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So?! What do you think? Please give me your opinions and thoughts. I might continue depending on the reviews. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Fight

Hi again!!!!

Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

O and I'll try to continue my story depending on the reviews I get, so please review.

**Summary:** A half vampire that is drifted ashore on the beaches of La Push. She runs into our infamous Twilight characters. But what will she do if running away from her home only brings more trouble?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Series…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Recap**

I started running and came to the end of the forest. I walked to the invisible line that cut through the forest to create a road, avoiding the sunlight. I crossed the road to the rest of the forest and continued to walk around.

_Great, this just isn't my day._

I stepped around the tree in front of me and saw her. She was the same as I remembered. Well, except for her hair, it was reddish today - she was obviously mad.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

"What do you want?"

"Would you come home already you've proved your point."

"No. I'm done with you and everyone else there."

She laughed- "Give me a break. We both know you're not strong enough to handle your powers and you'd do anything to help your family."

"Yeah your right. I would help you guys, but NOT for that reason."

"What about your powers? You can't control them without our help."

"Please, I've got more control over them then you think."

"Riiight and I'm human."

Before she knew it she was on the ground about four yards away from where she last stood. She stood "Heh" I was then pushed back about 7 to 8 back from where I was standing. Her face held a little shock, but was gone in an instant.

"Surprised?" I said

"I see you worked on your shield. But it's not enough, if it couldn't stop you from moving back."

I slid my foot to the right and a boulder appeared. I moved my hands as pushing it sending it flying toward her. As the boulder quickly headed toward her I readied some fireballs in the palms of my hands. She dogged the boulder, which was expected, but one of my fireballs hit her. After that last move I began feeling drained.

_Great using 4 different abilities at a quick pace and I'm half way drained. Oh what to do what to do?_

I started thinking of ways to avoid using more of my powers and ditching the "red head". That's when I saw her running toward me.

_Is she stupid?_

I decided to humor her and dropped my shield. I side stepped her punch and kicked her. I quickly ran left to avoid anything else, which was stupid. I let my nerves get the best of me and I didn't sense her there. All I noticed was the impact on my left cheek that sent me flying. Before I even touched the ground I was heading in a different direction with a new pain in my back. When I made contact with the ground I stood and closed my eyes.

_Got it _

I turned around, toward the sounds of her walking, and lifted my hands, palms down. When I had my focus, I opened my eyes and lifted my palms toward her direction. A huge pulse was then sent out. I took a few steps back and turned around ready to run - **BAM!!!! ****– **I hit the floor

"What the hell?!" I looked up and saw a guy with untidy, bronzed-colored hair. I was just about to say something when -

"Ha! More control huh? I must say I was lost in your little illusion back there. But, word of advise, when you put an illusion up it's best to keep it up and not drop it if your inches away."

"Oh okay…. Will this help?"

I grabbed the nearest tree and tossed it at her, quickly following the tree I jumped and my foot made contact with her chin. She hit the tree behind her and the tree I tossed pinned her there.

"Ha-ha I like her."

I turned around and saw a big-muscled guy with dark, curly hair standing next to the guy I bumped into. My attention was grabbed when the tree started cracking.

"O come on." I said as I turned around. "Do you really think that if you keep fighting me I'll change my mind?" - She stood and dusted herself off - "Ha getting me exausted won't make me rethink my decision. I'm NOT going back."

She looked at the two standing behind me "We'll talk about this later." And she was gone.

Once she was out of my reach the exaustion started to kick in. I sat down

"Sorry I'm a bit tired. So" – I turned to face them – "I'm Crista. And you are?"

"Some what impressed."

I stood "Glad- and you?

"Edward. And he's Emmett."

"So a mind reader and a normal huh?"

"Hey, who you calling normal?" said Emmett

"Um… Sorry I didn't sense anything from you. Do you have a power?"

"No."

I stared at him in confusion _What is he talking about?_

"I have a different kind of power." He said with a smile. His mind began to drift off to something else, but was cut off with Edward smacking him upside the head.

"Hey, I thought you learned to block out people's thoughts." Edward completely ignored Emmett like he wasn't even there.

"It seems, Crista, that you have three different abilities: You can sense other's abilities, mind reading, and a mental shield."

"Great, another one. Is it to much to ask -" Emmett was walking away with his hands in the air; it was hard to make out the rest because it sounded like a huge slur and a mumble of words. Edward cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Sorry…. And you're partially right." I said

"Is that so?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As you can probably tell. I'm not good at describing fights. I hope you still liked it.

Please review..... I'm soo not used to this ^_^


End file.
